As a computer system has a larger scale and becomes more complicated, how to manage (for example, monitor) components (for example, physical or virtual equipment) within the computer system becomes important. For example, in the case where a failure occurs at a certain component, because the failure spreads to other components, it appears as if failures occurred at components more than components where failures actually occur on a management screen (for example, a GUI (Graphical User Interface)). Therefore, a manager analyzes which component is a fundamental cause of the failure or an influence range of the failure with reference to information displayed on the management screen.
Displaying a component (to be exact, for example, an object of a component) relevant to a component where a failure occurs or displaying performance data of a component (for example, a component designated by the manager) helps analysis by the manager (for example, displays information of a clue for searching the fundamental cause).
Here, it is desirable that the performance data which is to be displayed on the management screen is stored in a memory (for example, a cache memory) of the management system at a time point when it becomes necessary to display the performance data (for example, at a time point when the component is designated by the user), because it is possible to display the performance data in a short period of time since it becomes necessary to display the performance data.
However, if the computer system to be managed has a large scale or is complicated, normally, it is impossible to store performance data of all the components of the computer system in the memory of the management system, because a total amount of capacity of the performance data of the components of the computer system is larger than capacity of the memory (the total amount is, for example, several hundred gigabytes to several terabytes, while it depends on the number of components, or the like). Therefore, typically, the performance data is stored in a store (one or more storage devices) having larger capacity than that of the memory, and performance data to be displayed is read from the store to the memory.
In the technology of PTL 1, the management computer causes a storage apparatus to read ahead a file which can be accessed by a computer to a cache memory of the storage apparatus based on access history of the computer which accesses a file within the storage apparatus.